jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Archangel
Dark Lord of the Sith Archangel - Current emperor of the sith home world of Korriban and leader of the sith consortium. When the CDDC was transformed into the pheonix imperium Archangel's connection to the CDDC was made public when Lady Tanith handed over command of the group to her long time friend Matar and she appointed archangel his right hand man. Archangel does not get too involved in the running f the Pheonix Imperium but is always ready to help his friend Matar when needed. The Tale Archanii Reisling was raised on the planet of Naboo for the first 4 years of his life. He had a normal childhood for an aspiring jedi, he would run around and play with his friends in the royal gardens of Naboo with more energy and insight than the other children. His talents were picked up by the jedi on Naboo when he entered the queens rooms one day during a meeting of the royal family and the jedi council. He was taken to coruscant that very day and placed before the council of masters. His potential was recognised instantly and his training began. Archanii was a skiled swords man and tactician and his force skills lay in the field of meditation and manipulation. He quickly made friends with a jedi cadet named Dante who was around the same age as Archanii. The two were ni on inseperable and became a force to be reconned with when on missions for the council. At the age of 27 Archanii fell in love and requested permission to leave the council and the jedi order to be with the girl he inteded to marry, the council made him take the oaths never to use the force again and gave him permission to marry. The council did this with the idea of taking the child produced from this marriage into the jedi order. Archanii's new wife was also a jedi who left the temple and the order, they had great expectations from the child produced. Even after leaving the order Archanii's friend Dante came to visit as often as he could and the two would remanis about their adventures and the funny things that had happened to them while growing up. Archanii and his bride did indeed have a child and when the child was four years of age a Jedi came to visit, unfortunately the Jedi was marked and followed by four advanced HK droids..The jedi won the battle but Archanii's son was killed in the cross fire.. Darth Archangel was born at that moment. kiling the Jedi in rage. Darth Archangel is now 3000 years old. Unfortunately his own body cannot contain his power so he learned the soul swap ability. During the Jedi civil war he was a general under Dante and controlled the armada after the dissapearance of Dante. Archangel was always a historian and a skilled tinkerer...after joining the sith he was trained in dark meditation. over the years his powers have increased. his patients knows no end and he will wait an eternity for revenge if needed.. Known Powers Force push force pull Force jump Force speed Force lightning force storm force whirlwind force choke force crush shatter point Drain life Drain force Telekenetic kill spectral translocation force scream Awaken force force blast Aiki combat force immersion force cloak/ camoflauge Force destruction and more Category:Characters